Harry Potter Notes VI
by thedeejayy
Summary: Another of the notes series, this time featuring Molly & Arthur Weasley. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: All the characters that you recognise are the property of the wondrous JK Rowling, I own none of those.**

_A note stored within the diary of Mrs. Molly Weasley, not an actual diary entry, shared with the Quibbler for their publication on Love Amidst The Walls Of Hogwarts, published by __Xenophilius Lovegoo__d._

_

* * *

_

Good Morning Molly! How are you this fine morning?

Not so bad thank you. How does this beautiful sunrise find you Arthur?

Oh, can't complain. It's not often we see the sun this brightly this far North in Scotland. Perfect for a Hogsmeade outing. What is it that the muggles refer to in the weather? Platitude and wrongitude lines?

Wouldn't know I'm afraid Arthur. Sorry.

Not a problem. Sure it's something along those lines however. Ha ha.

Good joke.

Where?

-

Oh, yes, ha ha ha, I can be witty when I try.

Oh Arthur...

Yes Molly my darling?

You are so sweet.

And you are too kind. So yes, as I was saying, lovely weather for a trip out.

Yes. It is indeed. Hopefully they'll schedule another Hogsmeade visit soon...I've got such a lot to get! New quills, Christmas presents for Fabian and Gideon, and for Mother and Father, and other people. Then I need to buy some supplies to back my latest textbooks, Mum's old trunk leaks, and rainwater is death to the covers of the books! Especially Defence Against the Darks Arts ones for some obscure reason. Heaven only knows why!

Anything else?

Oh yes, and I need to get some fresh owl treats, and maybe even some sugar mice, I could use a bit of a kick in the evenings, what with all this homework piling in! And I need to find a good Express Owl in the Post Office, got to get a package back home quickly and-

Molly! It was a rhetorical question!

Oh. Sorry Arthur! When I get stressed, I tend to get a bit carried away. Oh goodness I did prattle on a bit didn't I?! Awfully sorry!

No apology required dear.

You're a star Arthur!

Watch out, I might get a bit big-headed. Anyway, I was just wondering if...I mean, only if you wanted...erm...if...

What? Spit it out!!

I was trying to find out if...ifyouwantedtogotoHogsmeadewithmeonthenextHogsmeadeweekend?ImeanIcouldcompletelyunderstandifyoudidn'twanttobutIwasreallyhopingthatyouwouldliketo.

What was that? Couldn't quite make you out there?

Sorry. I was just attempting to ask you if you wanted to come with me on the next Hogsmeade weekend. But I guess I messed that up.

Arthur!! You needn't get so worked up over a little thing like that! Of course I'll go with you! I'd be delighted.

You know what, Miss. Prewett, you just made me the happiest wizard alive!

Now who's going to get a big head? But seriously Arthur, you're sitting down the dining table from me...couldn't you have just asked me out loud?

No. Not really. I was terrified of getting all tongue tied, and saying the wrong thing and insulting you, and then you'd say no, and everyone would have heard and would be laughing at me for making a fool of myself again.

You mean this was the better option?

Ha ha, I see what you mean. I guess I was bound to fail however I went about it.

But you didn't fail did you? I agreed to it! And anyway, who was here to hear anything? Only you, me, Professor Dumbledore and a couple of Hufflepuffs.

I suppose...

Don't worry sweetie, this way was so much sweeter, and much more personal. Though if anyone had made fun of you, they'd have had me to answer to! You always underestimate yourself! You are a fabulous wizard. Your heart is big, and you are constantly thinking of ways to make others feel special, and also, I think what you're doing; trying to get to understand how muggles survive, even though half of them are appalling at living their own lives, is absolutely fascinating! Besides, with this written down, I can keep it forever and show it to our children in years gone by to prove how daft their Dad was, and probably still will be.

CHILDREN! Children Molly! What's this about?

Well, we're in our seventh year already, I was assuming that you loved me as much as I loved you, so I guess I was thinking that we might be going to spend the rest of our lives together. But, if that's not the plan you had in mind, I suppose I was wrong and maybe I'll accept the offer of Aunt Muriel to set me up with a handsome boy from Durmstrang...

Oh no you don't! I'll be damned if I let you go out with one of those Dark wizards. But see, I told you I'd make a mess of this! I'd probably be best going and living in the muggle world!

Don't be silly Arthur. I was only teasing. But is it so inconceivable that we might start a family together some day?

Of course not. It just took me by surprise a little, that's all. I hadn't really started thinking about kids yet, was focussing on the whole marriage aspect first off. Why, have you given children a lot thought?

No, not a lot. A fair amount however. I was thinking four maybe.

FOUR!

Ok, three! But at least one girl in that lot, I won't be outnumbered in the household by you Quidditch playing males.

I see your point. But seriously, four children is quite a responsibility Molls.

I know, perhaps that would be a stretch. I'll stick to three. Happy now?

Perfectly.

Good.

Mrs. Molly Weasley...has a rather wonderful ring to it don't you think?

Hold your horses Mr. Weasley! You haven't yet proposed!

Haven't I?? How could I forget that!? I know Molly. But over the breakfast table is hardly the way to do it is it? I was just testing your name, and like I said, it has a certain charm in it wouldn't you agree?

Yes, yes it does. So when are you going to propose?

You honestly think I would tell you? It took me this long to work up the courage to ask you to Hogsmeade, never mind asking you to marry me! That's going to take a lot longer for me to be brave enough to do that.

Why? Scared you'll embarrass yourself in front of someone?

No.

Why then?

I've always been scared you'd say no. And yes, that would embarrass me, but it would also break my heart. Molly, I love you with all I can; my heart, my soul, even my brain, what there is of it. I couldn't stand it if you turned me down.

Oh Arthur, there's nothing to fear on that count! My heart has always been yours! Yours to have, to hold, and you are the only person with the power to hurt it. Without you I wouldn't be happy.

Without you, I wouldn't be able to carry on.

I love you Arthur Weasley.

I love you more, Molly Weasley.

I love that name.

I love it more.

No you don't!

Yes I do.

Ok, we'll just have to agree to disagree on that. I love you, you love me, that will never change Arthur, whether you mess up the proposal, or it goes perfectly. We're meant to be together; 2 sides of the same Sickle.

Rather be a Galleon.

Fine. 2 sides of the same Galleon. Happy now?

Ecstatic; I'm sitting with you my dear.

Such a charmer.

I do try.

Shall we go to Transfiguration?

Good idea. Love you.

Love you too.

* * *

_Reviews? If you liked it, let me know. If you didn't like it, and have a valid reason for not liking it, then feel free to tell me, and please let me know if I made any mistakes._


End file.
